Love Story
by Rivenoir
Summary: Collection of one shots based on Rin and Len
1. Sweets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

* * *

**

Sweets

"Len, why are we going to a sweet shop?" Rin whined. They were supposed to go home and study, since there was an upcoming test.

"Len, hurry up! Mr. Gakupo would be angry if he knew we were slacking the whole day, instead of preparing," Rin continued, with a pout this time. Len saw the pout and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Patience, I'll be done soon, and we can go home, alright?" Len smiled at her. The response was a slight frown, but nevertheless, Rin nodded.

A few minutes later, the pair walked out of the sweets shop, with Len carrying a bag while Rin clutched his other arm.

"Let's go home!" Rin shouted out loud, while dragging Len along. The action of hers earned many stares. Len sweatdropped, as he was being dragged back, all the way from the shop to home sweet home. Reaching the door steps, he took out his key and opened the door. The instant he opened it, Rin ran in and went straight to their room. Len walked in at a much slower speed and also entered the room. Both of them took out their books, laid on the floor and started to revise for the test.

Halfway through, Rin yawned, "This is really boring..."

Len smiled and reached for his bag, which was beside him. He pulled out the bag of sweets he bought earlier. He tipped the contents out, revealing it to be a numerous amount of sweets, but only with banana and orange flavor. Rin's eyes instantly lit up. Len then took some of the orange sweets and gave it to Rin.

"You bought these sweets for me?" Rin asked him, looking rather moved.

"Yeah. I guessed that you liked oranges a lot," Len nervously scratched the back of his head. Rin smiled fondly at him.

"I'm thankful to have a great boyfriend like you... Who happens to be my roommate... Sometimes I think that I'm not worthy of you... Like, the fact that I'm quite mean to you..." Rin was blushing and looking downwards, as she suddenly found the wooden floor _very extremely_ interesting. She gasps as she felt Len's fingers on her chin. Len used his finger to tilt Rin's face up, so that she was looking at him.

"Don't say that you are not worthy, you're a really sweet person. Like this sweet here!"

Len grinned as he dangled a sweet in front of Rin. She stopped blushing and stared into his blue eyes. Rin started to giggle at the irony. Len then reached out to her, and pulled her in, hugging her fondly. He looked down, and kissed Rin's head, making Rin blush again.

After a while, they went back to doing their work, while eating the sweets that Len bought.

Throughout the whole study session, they shared the same thoughts.

_All about sweets._

_

* * *

_**Anyways, my brain crashed with the ending. It sucks to me. So far, this is my first Vocaloid story, though I have written D. Gray-man fanfiction. So yeah... rather new here. Please tell me your thoughts to whether I should continue, okay?**

**Please R&R!**

**_Sayonara, _**

**_14th Musician_**


	2. War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

**Chapter Keyword: War

* * *

**

"R-Rin? There's people trying to shoot down the wall..."

Len pointed out of the window, before looking back at his companion. Rin facepalmed.

"Idiots, they should at least gun down our door. Stupid insane robots... I blame President Kaito for that stupid androids plan!" Rin started her rant.

"Not the point! **Not the point**! They are gonna come in!" Len started to flail his arms (like a mad chicken) around while shouting at the girl. Rin nodded before running down to the basement, and coming back up soon after, with all sorts of firearms.

"I'm taking the shotgun, bazooka, sub-machine guns and pistols. And that rocket launcher," Rin pointed out.

"Rin, that's everything! What about me?" Len panicked again.

"Not my problem."

"What? How could you?"

Soon, some android coughed.

"Ahem!"

Seeing that the android had caught their attention, he shouted out,"DIE!"

Rin looked at the door.

"They finally decided to open the door..."

Rin used her pistol and shot the android multiple times, followed by a kick to its head. She then ran out and started to shoot everything with her bazooka. Multiple explosions were heard. _Crap, I'm outta ammo_, Rin thought. She quickly hid behind the bushes and started to reload her bazooka. Soon, the androids started closing in on her, and they readied their guns, pointing it at the blonde.

"Road-Roller!"

Rin stood up. All the androids that was about to shoot her was on the ground, flat. She looked back up, to see Len chasing all the other androids down.

"Geez, Len, gimme a ride!"

"Hop on!"

"You finally made yourself useful!"

"You hurt my ego..."

"Oh whatever. Charge!"

Len gladly complied. Both of them were shouting 'Roda-rolla' as they ran over all the androids fleeing.

* * *

**Behold! Random crap!**

**Thank you Animeromance luver for being the ONLY one to review. Geez. Exams over for me, and I'll have much more time to write stupid and silly drabbles. **

**Hope that you guys review, and also please give me some ideas!**

**Please R&R!**


	3. No Money

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Words: No Money**

**

* * *

**

"Len, you want to meet up at the Honey Cafe later?" Rin asked Len during lunch time.

"As in... A date?" Len's eyebrows were slightly raised. Rin looked away.

"Well...yeah..."

"Ok, after school?"

"Yeah! Okay!"

With that, Rin ran back to her class, blushing. Len smiled a bit, but he was jumping for joy in his heart. After all, he had a crush on the blonde, cheery girl since they first met, which was more than eight years ago. Of course, he was looking forward to it.

Len impatiently waited for school to end, and when the school did end, he was the first to actually dash out of the dull class. Len thought that he would arrive at the front of the school first, only to find that Rin had beaten him there. Len smiled at the girl.

"How'd you manage to get here so early?" Len asked her.

"My class is just at the entrance area." Len gave a grin and the pair walked off to their destination.

When they walked into the shop, they could smell the strong aroma of coffee. Rin and Len then walked towards one of tables. After a while, Len asked Rin," So what would you like to have?"

"Latte, please."

"Alright!"

Len walked to the counter and placed their orders. He took the drinks and walked back towards their table. Soon after, the pair were sipping their drinks while talking about random things that popped up into their minds. They soon finished up and sat there.

"Err... Rin? I don't have any money on me."

"Crap, neither do I!"

Len gave a smile, and the pair ran out, hand in hand, laughing, with a really really angry shop owner chasing them.

* * *

**Aww yeah! 6 reviews so far! Thank you to everyone who bothered to review, so this is 1 of the other 6 I'm currently working on. I'll be updating soon!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Possessive Lover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Possesive Lover**

**

* * *

**

"Len, why the hell did you punch Rei?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Rei had a crush on Rin, for a really really long time. So, it was Rei's lucky day today, or so he thought. He walked up towards Rin, and confessed. Rin however, did not really respond much. She was just shocked. As in really really shocked. Rei then decided to try and kiss the shocked Rin. _

_Bad news for Rei. Len just turned round the corner. He looks at Rei... And blam! Rei's face was against the lockers. He then grips Rin's wrist. Firm yet gently, and stalks off._

_

* * *

_

"Hello, earth to Len. Why did you punch Rei?"

Rin was waving her hands in front of his face.

"Can't help it. I am a possessive lover after all..."

* * *

**I SUCK. Short one. Because I'm working on an multi-chaptered fic. About werewolf!Len. Coz' I got sick of vampires. ^^**

**Pls review. I'll update soon. I promise**


End file.
